SM016: They Might Not Be Giants!
is the 16th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon. Synopsis While Team Rocket continues to make their secret base, Ash and his friends are playing with their Pokémon at the beach. But when Rowlet and Popplio have fun by entering a balloon together, the balloon suddenly gets blown off somewhere with the two still inside. The Litten that Ash met appears before the lost duo. They somehow managed to make it back to where they came from, but... Episode Plot After school, Ash and Mallow watch Lana's Popplio training to use its bubble. Popplio emits a balloon and enters it. Ash and Mallow are amazed, while Rotom takes a picture of it, stating Popplio has created a good balloon. Ash praises Popplio, seeing Lana is one step closer to her dream. He wants to enter it, but Lana explains when she entered it, the balloon popped. Instead, Ash thinks their Pokémon can enter instead and sends Rockruff and Rowlet, the latter being asleep. Pikachu goes first, as Popplio creates a balloon. However, Mallow's Bounsweet sneezes the pollen, causing Rowlet to be affected and attracted to Bounsweet. Bounsweet repels Rowlet, who accidentally bashes Popplio and they both enter the balloon. The wind and the waves blow away the balloon, terrifying Ash, Mallow and Lana. As the balloon flies off, Lana becomes frustrated and grabs Ash's hand, as they go to save their Pokémon. Rotom notes it never saw Lana like this; Mallow, who is carrying Ash's bag, states Lana is concerned about Popplio. Rowlet, inside the bubble, starts panicking, so Popplio grabs it to calm it down. Rowlet snoozes a bit, then exclaims they need to return to their trainers, although Lana will be mad at Popplio, while Ash would comfort Rowlet. Rowlet jumps in happiness a bit and accidentally pierces the balloon with its beak, causing it and Popplio to fall down. Rowlet grabs Popplio with its legs, but Popplio is too heavy, causing Rowlet to drop it. Rowlet makes another attempt and successfully grabs Popplio, but by its wings, causing them both to continue falling down. Team Rocket is making a machine, that would gather information from Alola. Just as James goes to place the final part, Popplio and Rowlet fall down on the machine, which falls down on Team Rocket. Popplio and Rowlet start apologizing, although the latter panics, as the part James was to place in the machine is attached to Rowlet. Thinking they could steal these Pokémon and exchange it for Pikachu, James has Mareanie use Spike Cannon, but is countered by Popplio's Bubble Beam. Jessie, James and Wobbuffet are blown away, so Meowth and Mareanie chase Popplio and Rowlet. Ash, Mallow and Lana continue their search. Lana is confident they will find their Pokémon, so the trio splits up. Popplio bounces Rowlet with its nose, as it continues on, leaving a water trail behind, which Meowth and Mareanie follow. James, Wobbuffet and Jessie stand up, ready to follow Meowth and Mareanie, but are grabbed by Bewear. Popplio continues bouncing Rowlet with its nose, but trips over a rock. Rowlet starts rolling down and bumps into Popplio, making them both slide down a slope. Meowth and Mareanie intercept them, the latter going to attack Popplio. However, Mareanie is hit by Ember, as a Litten appears. Meowth charges to use Fury Swipes on Litten, who exchanges blows with Meowth. Meowth is impressed, as he falls down from Litten's Scratch. Popplio claps for the success, while Litten goes to remove Rowlet's "collar", but fails. Instead, Popplio emits a balloon and has Rowlet enter it, who rolls inside it. With Rowlet inside the bubble, which is on its nose, Popplio follows Litten. The trio arrives at the area under a bridge. They meet up with Stoutland, which startles Popplio and Rowlet. Litten pierces Rowlet's bubble, allowing Stoutland to examine it. Stoutland licks Rowlet and realizes this is Ash's Rowlet, which Popplio confirms by clapping. Litten, however, goes on some boxes and licks itself. Popplio states Rowlet cannot fly due to the "collar", but is even more terrified that it doesn't know where they are located. As a punishment, Popplio hits Rowlet. Stoutland, however, thinks Litten could take Popplio and Rowlet to Ash's house. Litten hesitates, but is persuaded by Popplio to do so. Ash, Lana and Mallow meet up, but neither has found the Pokémon. Rockruff starts smelling the ground; Rotom exclaims Rockruff has a strong sense of smell and can trace their Pokémon's traces. Since they need to find a source of the scent to find the Pokémon, Ash has Rockruff smell his backpack, where Rowlet is usually in. Rockruff starts searching and wags its tail, as it found something. Ash, Lana and Mallow follow it. Meanwhile, as Bewear is sleeping, Jessie, Wobbuffet and James run off to find Meowth. As Litten and Popplio are walking, the latter has the balloon Rowlet is in land on the river. Rowlet starts running to catch up to them. Rockruff has reached the end, but found nothing. Ash inspires hope to Rockruff, since it is their only hope; Rockruff runs off to find the Pokémon. Both parties continue on, although the sun is setting down. Ash, Lana and Mallow continue on, Popplio, Rowlet and Litten stop for a bit. Suddenly, they are caught inside a net. Rockruff senses something and runs in the other direction, with Lana, Mallow and Ash following it. Popplio, Rowlet and Litten are pulled up by Team Rocket and placed into a cage. Team Rocket exclaims they are the reason their base is not finished. As they go to take the component, they notice Litten. Meowth states it got into his way, but hears Litten wants them to free Rowlet (who is asleep) and Popplio. After Popplio wakes Rowlet up, Meowth admires Litten for its fearlessness, thinking it could join Team Rocket. They go to approach them, but get burned by Litten. Meowth realizes Litten also stole their food once. Litten continues talking, making Wobbuffet and Mareanie touched. Meowth states Litten is fighting each day to help out the weak and seeks to become stronger. Jessie and James see how heroic Litten is. Meowth proposes to Litten to use that bigheartedness to join Team Rocket to help the world even more. Litten accepts, making Rowlet and Popplio terrified. Team Rocket praises Litten, since it will only get stronger from now on. Meowth releases the bars, stating only Litten can come out. However, Litten slashes the net, which crushes Team Rocket for the betrayal. Popplio emits balloons, encasing Team Rocket in the bubbles. Next, Rowlet bashes the balloons away, letting Popplio use Bubble Beam and Litten to fire Ember. As they are flying, Meowth promises he will get Litten to join Team Rocket someday, and is happy he, Jessie and James are blasting off for the first time in Alola. Just then, Mallow, Ash and Mallow enter the rooftop, happy they have found their Pokémon. Lana holds Popplio, while Ash removes the "collar" from Rowlet, who starts flapping with its wings. However, they also find Litten, who stares at Ash. Ash thanks Litten, who rescued Popplio and Rowlet, asking how is Stoutland. However, Litten jumps away, with Ash certain it will encounter it one day. Team Rocket, before they fall down, are grabbed by Bewear, who takes them back to the base. Debuts Pokémon Alola Dugtrio Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Meowth (JP), Bewear (US) *The Poké Question segment hosted by Meowth asks which detestable Pokémon gets in Team Rocket's way in today's episode. The correct answer is red, Litten. The other answers are Turtonator (blue), Togedemaru (green), and Tapu Koko (yellow). *This is the first time since the older series that Team Rocket succeeds in blasting off. *The episode's English dub title is a reference to the band, "They Might Be Giants". *When Team Rocket was talking about Litten's speech in the dub, "The School of Hard-Knocks" might be a reference to the episode of the same name in the first season of the dub of the anime, known as Pokémon: Indigo League. Gallery Lana had her Popplio emit a balloon SM016 2.png Bounsweet repels Rowlet away SM016 3.png Ash, Lana and Mallow are terrified to see Popplio and Rowlet gone SM016 4.png Rowlet thinks Lana will punish Popplio SM016 5.png Rowlet accidentally pierced the bubble SM016 6.png Popplio and Rowlet fall on Team Rocket SM016 7.png Team Rocket got pushed down by the antenna SM016 8.png A part got stuck on Rowlet SM016 9.png Popplio gets saved from Mareanie's attack SM016 10.png Stoutland licks Rowlet SM016 11.png Popplio is furious that Rowlet, who is sleping next to Stoutland, got them lost in the city SM016 12.png Stoutland asks of Litten to get Rowlet and Popplio to Ash SM016 13.png The three Pokémon got captured SM016 14.png Litten slashes the net, freeing Rowlet and Popplio SM016 15.png Team Rocket is overwhelmed by Litten's betrayal SM016 16.png Popplio encases Team Rocket into bubbles SM016 17.png Team Rocket successfully blasts off SM016 18.png Ash removes the part from Rowlet's head SM016 19.png The group sees Litten, who is going away SM016 20.png Bewear caught Team Rocket, saving them from crashing down }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun and Moon Episodes Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Tomoya Takahashi Category:Episodes directed by Tomoya Takahashi Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes focusing on Team Rocket Category:Episodes animated by Isao Namba Category:Episodes animated by Tadaaki Miyata